


Guardian Angel

by simply_luna



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, F/F, Heavy Angst, Human Charlie Magne, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_luna/pseuds/simply_luna
Summary: Charlie meets a girl at her families fundraiser for Hazbin High.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Kudos: 4





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for an AU I run on tumblr where Charlie's family owns a high school and most (if not all) the main cast are sophomores!  
> Also, please don't call or text the number in the story, I don't know if it's real or who is behind it.

Charlie was wandering through the crowded event alone. Rain was pounding down outside and the moon was high in the sky. At events and fundraisers like these, she felt more like a trophy than her parents' daughter. Of course her boyfriend was chatting with the other rich and privileged instead of her. She doesn't know why she still dates him. Guess it's arranged? She's known him so long it's hard to tell. But she was growing a bit annoyed at him for ignoring her all night. She found him again after searching all over and asked to speak to him, alone.   
“Sevi, I thought you meant we'd actually talk when you invited me to be your date.” She didn't want to seem upset, although she was a little upset.  
“Charlotte, relax. You know I love you.” Charlie groaned.  
“First of all, you know I don't like being called 'Charlotte’, Second this is not about whether or not you love me.” How he got that out of, “What part of this is a date don't you get?” was beyond her. But seriously. This is ridiculous.   
“Charlie, I know what I said. We don't have to be attached at the hip to be on a date.” She was losing feelings for him with every word he spoke. In fact, she could smell wine or...some type of alcohol on his breath. Drinking, at this age? But that's not what this is about. Forget the drinking and maybe break up with him? But she didn't want to make a scene..Let alone while her parents were there. She took a deep breath.  
“Yes, but you haven't spoken to me all evening. If you loved me, I'd think you wouldn't drink when you're in high school." Seviathan rolled his eyes and took Charlie by her waist and dipped her into a kiss. Tasting whatever it was on his lips almost made her gag. Charming, but it's not going to automatically fix this. At least their parents will get a kick out of it. Charlie stood up again and dusted off her dress, taking a really deep breath. Trying not to blow up in his face was a lot harder than she imagined.   
“Seviathan, I'm breaking up with you." Full stop, the bot looked at her like she was insane.  
"What? Sunshine, you don't mean that." People were beginning to look at the pair with curiosity and worry. Whispering followed by a gasp or two.  
"I do. I'm not trying to make a scene, plain and simple, I'm breaking up with you." Crossing her arms, she lifted her chin as if she was better than him. And really, she was. Any rising anger there still lingered, and as she felt more eyes fall onto her she realized it would be best to leave the room. Take a breath in the bathroom. The last thing she heard was a sniffle from Seviathan and more murmurs from the crowd. On her way to the bathroom, she began to hear quiet crying and yelps of pain. Obviously she picked up her pace to see if the girl was ok. What she saw...almost broke her. Anything she felt before seemed minuscule compared to what was in front of her. Before her was someone her age, blood dripping down her dress and wrists, laying on the floor crying. You could see the blood so clearly, she was wearing a white dress. And she only had one eye. Her dark brown hair covered her eyepatch. Charlie stood there, completely shocked. She didn't really know what to say. Hello? I'm sorry? What are you doing?   
Eventually the girl noticed Charlie standing there. She panicked and threw a razor blade coated in the thick red liquid aside, and scrambled to cover her wounds. Her eye was welled with tears and you couldn't tell how long she'd been crying. Charlie looked deep into it, and it seemed like it never stopped crying. It hurt to look at someone in so much pain. Pain they couldn't think of any other way to real ease then..harming themself. Another tear escaped her one eye.   
"I- I didn't know a-anyone else was..here." She spoke, wiping the tear with a gloved hand. Charlie felt a tear roll down her cheek too.  
"Are you...okay?" She asked, her tone was both reassuring and sad.  
"I- I'm fine." Charlie didn't know why the girls lied..it was so obvious she wasn't okay. You can see the sorrow in her eye and the pain in her expression.   
"I...I know you're not. And- I'm sorry you're..in this much pain.." The girl was actually surprised Charlie stuck around. "What's your name?" 

"Vagatha." She told Charlie. "Everyone just calls me Vaggie though.."   
"I'm Charlie, it's..nice to meet you Vaggie." Charlie tried to smile reassuringly, and she sat on the cold tile next to Vaggie. The girl didn't want the amount of attention she was getting, she wanted to be alone. But Charlie couldn't leave her alone in the state she was in.  
"I'm- sorry you had to see that." She kept her scarred arms and wrists close to her. Maybe she was trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum, or she just wanted to hide them.  
"It's alright. Blood..doesn't bother me. You're probably wondering why I'm still here though." Vaggie nodded and looked at her arms again. Without the gloves on, the scars were visible.  
"I guess I'm really sympathetic. I don't know what you're going through, but you don't deserve whatever it is if you're doing this." Charlie took Vaggies hands, palm up, revealing again the cuts on her wrists. "Here," Charlie stood up and got paper towels wet. She started cleaning Vaggies wounds and she pulled a purse she had around had set on the ground earlier. Searching for something, she dug around in it for a minute before pulling out two bandaids. "I always keep a few on me!" Charlie places a bandaid over her wounds and smiled. Vaggie was very flattered by all this. She doesn't deserve it. No one has every done something like this for her.  
"You didn't have to do any of this." Vaggie said, pulling her fingerless gloves back on. She stared at her red stained dress. That's something that won't come out. She frowned.   
"Of course I did. No one else was. Plus, you deserve it." Charlie smiles again. Her mind wandered to her parents, who were probably wondering where she was. "I'm really sorry to do this. And I really really wish I could stay longer but my parents are in charge of this whole event and are probably worried sick about me." Charlie stood up and extended her hands to help Vaggie up, who accepted the help. Just then, she got an idea.  
"Oh! I could give you my number?!"   
"S-Sure." Vaggie told the blonde. Charlie lit up and prepared to tell her number. Vaggie pulled out her phone and Charlie picked up her bag.   
"Ok, my number is 4311-200-666." She repeated the number in a kind of slow pace so Vaggie could get all the digits. "Please text or call me if you need anything. I mean it!" She said as she ran out of the bathroom towards the room full of mostly adults. 

Vaggie stood in front of a mirror, her short white dress had the dried stains of blood smeared all over it. Her dark brown hair was down, leaving her bangs to cover her left eye covered with an eyepatch. And a bow attached to the back of her hair. With her tan skin, it's hard to hide your ethnicity and..not very fun to deal with either. She wore gloves to hide her cut scars, or usually long sleeve shirts. It's just..easier to keep it a secret. God, if her parents knew she did this...she probably wouldn't see the light of day for a year. Would Vaggie even use Charlie's number? Everyone always tells her that they're there when she needs it. But...they never are. Something. was so trusting about the blondes word though. For the first time in forever it felt like someone actually cared. It's sad how rare it felt to find someone like that. She simply sighed, exhaling any left over agony that came with the aching and stinging scars on her wrists. Time to explain how a perfectly good white dress was stained, yay. Vaggie made her way out of the bathroom and into the crowd.


End file.
